


unspoken words

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body, pure fluff, quotes, sleepy malec fluff, those tags are so romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- aku cinta kamu-</p>
            </blockquote>





	unspoken words

Magnus pressed his lips together as he stared into the dark bedroom. It was true, Alec was really being overworked recently, but eleven hours of sleep surely wasn’t a good sign?

The Shadowhunter had come stumbling into Magnus’ bed last night, and of course Magnus had lent him his warmth and blankets, but he was really starting to worry about his boyfriend.

“Oh god, do you think he’s in a coma or something? He’s not dead, right? I need to check, right?” he bit his painted nails, addressing his cat, Chairman, who wasn’t really contributing to the conversation anyway.

Throwing caution to the winds, Magnus strode into the room, flinging the curtains open and sighing in relief when a groan came from the vicinity of the bed.

“Alexander, darling, you simply have to wake up,” Magnus chided, crawling onto the bed. “It’s _so_ late!”

Alec’s face was pressed into a pillow as he hugged it tightly, not budging from his position lying on his stomach. He let out another groan, and Magnus pouted.

“ _Alexaaannnnnder_ ,” Magnus shifted so he was sitting on him. “Get up get up get up!” The warlock began hitting at the hard muscles of Alec’s back, trying to get his attention.

“That feels nice, go lower,” Alec’s voice drifted out from the pillow, faintly muffled.

“I’m not giving you a massage, for goodness’ sake, I’m trying to hit you awake!”

“A bit to the left,” Alec replied, and immediately dozed off again.

Magnus sat back in defeat, staring at Alec’s back. His eyes traced the firm planes of the Shadowhunter’s back, which was relatively rune-free as it was a hard place to reach and was drawn on by other people.

The idea suddenly struck him, and he wasn’t sure where he even got it from. It was a harmless thing to do, anyway, and he was sure Alexander wouldn’t be upset. So Magnus magicked a pen into his hand and leaned over Alec’s back, and began writing.

 

 

_you are a poem that breathes._

 

The only noises in the room are muted: the soft breathing of Magnus, along with the more even and deeper breathing of Alexander. The breeze in the room barely ruffles the drapery, and the sounds of the outside world are muffled.

 

_aku cinta kamu_

 

The room is bright with sunlight, and everything around them seems to have an ethereal glow to it. Alec’s skin seems to shimmer, and as the light catches Magnus’ eyes, he lets his Glamour momentarily drop as the green and yellow lightly sparkle.

 

_you and I are made of stardust._

 

It’s almost getting too warm at this point, and even with the air from the open door Magnus has to shift a bit to make himself comfortable. He leans back to look at his words, and then presses the pen into Alec’s back one last time.

 

_you are my north star._

 

Magnus then pauses, hovering above Alec for seconds that are suspended in time. Finally, he leans in, and presses his lips to the skin in between Alec’s shoulder blades. His lips linger for a while, before he gets up and leaves the room in silence.

 

 

Alec stares at nothing in particular, automatically sensing the warlock leave the room. He didn’t have the heart to interrupt Magnus with whatever he was doing, but now the Shadowhunter was itching to see what Magnus had inked on him. The marks, no matter how temporary, reflected the simple concept of the presence of Magnus in Alec’s life. It was something he treasured and had a hard time coming to terms with.

He pulls himself out of the bed, and makes his way to the bathroom. There, he stands with his back to the floor length mirror, turns his head, and begins to read.

**Author's Note:**

> ignore me as i stay single af and project what i want in a relationship onto malec
> 
> also artblock and writing block uggg
> 
> hmu at plead-guilty-but-insane.tumblr.com //edit if you want to see more quotes like the ones Magnus wrote, check out my #quote unquote tag!
> 
> kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated!


End file.
